


All of Me

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Captain Marvel (DC Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everybody knows, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Really Not Sure What Happened, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damian finds Billy in a compromising situation with a woman, he doesn’t understand why he’s so hurt and why it bothered him so much.  As Damian comes to terms with the fact that he developed stronger feelings than the crush he thought he had on Billy, Damian’s silent treatment worries Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Damian’s nineteen and Billy’s twenty-four—they have been friends for nine years now)
> 
> I am really not sure what hell happened. I really don’t write stuff like this, but I’m trying to challenge myself. If one person likes it, I’ll be happy. Titled borrowed from John Legend’s “All of Me” (I enjoy the song). (God, “you are my end and my beginning” is the best line ever)
> 
> Unbetaed

_~_~_~

_Metropolis University_  
_Graduate Housing_  
_Metropolis, MD_

Damian always went through the window. It was always left unlocked for him. Billy claimed that he had nothing of importance to steal anyway. Damian was dressed in his casual jeans and Gotham Knights sweatshirt that Jason bought him for his birthday. He and Billy were supposed to have met up at Metropolis Museum of Natural History, but he was late. Damian figured that Billy got preoccupied with a book or homework or helping someone out of a problem or Mary and her love life.

Billy was one of his best friends and sometimes, he knew that their relationship teetered on the edge of something less than platonic friendship. He only knew because Colin and Nell constantly teased him about ‘his boyfriend in Metropolis.’ Damian only scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friends. But Damian had to admit that Billy was on his mind and in his dreams more often than not. 

Damian knew that Billy Batson was not interested in anyone, from what he could tell. Billy just had a big heart and loved everyone.

He open the window and crouched on the window seal and froze in his tracks, like a deer in headlights. The sight before him…he nearly couldn’t breathe. He immediately jumped down to the ground (it was only on the third floor) and walked very fast away from Billy’s dorm. He found his car and got into it.

He sat there for a moment—Damian really couldn’t believe what he saw. But there was no way that he was hallucinating. How could Billy not tell him? He thought they were friends. Billy could have least warned Damian before Damian barged into the room. Thank God, he was not seen. Damian just growled, fighting back the tears. He was not going to cry! He’s Nightwing, for fuck’s sake!

Damian was not sure what he felt, but he hated the feeling because it hurt his heart so much. He did not know if he was having a heart attack or what but he did not like it. 

Billy was half –naked on his bed with Tara McBride, one of his colleagues that Damian was pretty sure Billy was never interested in like that before, on top him. She was kissing him. And Good God, Billy was touching her, responding to her. Damian chewed on his bottom lip. He started his car. He was going back to Gotham. He was going to go home and forget this ever happened.

_~_~_~

_Metropolis University_  
_Library_  
_Metropolis, MD_

“What’s the matter with you,” asked Mary, sitting in the chair next to her brother Billy. Billy as supposed to be working on his master thesis. (Between being Shazam, work at WHIZ, and the master thesis, he still has another year to go until it’s done). Instead, Billy was kind of staring off into space, thinking. He might have been conferring with Solomon, but he did not cheat by using his powers (even if he was tempted).

“Nothing,” said Billy. Mary admired her brother. She loved him very much and wanted him to be happy. Sometimes, she thought he was not very happy. Sure, he put a smile on his face, but he was always so tired looking. Billy looked more like their father and she looked more like their mother. Billy was not as built as Shazam, but as her entire sorority told her, he was easy on the eyes (actually, they said that he was ‘yummy’ before Mary told them that she was not going to tolerate them debasing her brother). Billy, thanks to the training from Wonder Woman and Batman, was no weakling (he never been defenseless but he knew how to fight properly now).

Billy was twenty-four years old and never managed to keep a relationship more than a month. Mary was not concerned because it was Billy and she knew full well that since he was twenty-one he started developing strong feelings for Damian Wayne. (Damian Wayne was stunning. He had a growth spurt at sixteen—between his genes from Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, he was absolutely gorgeous). Mary had to admit that she was rooting for her brother and Damian to wind up together. They would be great together.

“Something happened,” asked Mary, knowingly.

“I think Damian’s mad at me. He hasn’t talked, or texted or anything in a week,” said Billy, worried. “I called the Manor but Dick said that Damian was absolutely fine and Dick was sure that Damian was just a little bit busy with crime spree in Gotham.” Mary would have giggled that he sounded so heartbroken, if it was something silly, but he was really upset about it.

Mary took his hand in hers. “Oh, bae, you know how he gets sometimes. I’m sure that when he’s not knee deep in work, he’ll get in touch.” Billy rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of irritation. Mary just kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” Billy sighed and nodded, waving his sister off.

_~_~_~

_Wayne Manor_  
_The Cave_  
_Gotham City, NJ_

Dick had felt guilty for lying to Billy about Damian being fine. Well, Damian was not hurt, but Damian had been in a piss-poor mood. It was now running into week 3 of Damian ignoring Billy and Dick was very much concerned. Dick knew full well that those two idiots were in love with each other but they have been beating around the bush for years. Damian was never going to have the gall to confess or anything that concerns feelings, because well, he’s Bruce son and Dick’s Robin and maybe, Dick’s whole non-commitment thing rubbed off on the kid.

Bruce brushed off Damian’s moodiness as normal. Everyone else did too. Bette thought that it had something to do with Billy, but she was so busy at the clinic that she did not have time to meddle. Luckily Dick was a good big brother and knew when to intervene.

Damian was in the Cave, destroying another training-bot (“SON I AM NOT A TRILLIONAIRE” Bruce goes every time Damian tore through the training-bots). He was in his gi-pants. Titus and Alfred the Cat were sleeping nearby. They probably sensed their master’s upset nature, too.

“Hey, little D, you got a minute,” asked Dick.

Damian turned off the training simulation and walked off the platform. Dick marveled how much Damian grew into a find young man. Damian had Bruce’s hair and eyes. He was going to be as tall as Bruce in a couple of years (once he finishes growing). His eye shape, nose, mouth, cheeks were all Talia’s genetic contribution to Damian. Damian was the only one of the lot that did not get sunburn, but a beautiful tan color. Dick was also proud to say that Damian had a good ass, like Dick himself. The amount of people falling over themselves to score a date with Damian Wayne was ridiculous.

“So, you haven’t been over to Metropolis in a while,” said Dick. Damian scowled at him.

“That’s because I need to focus on Gotham,” said Damian, stiffly. Dick raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Damian, did you and Billy get into an argument? Because this is how you act when you two fight,” said Dick, cautiously. Billy was a strange topic with Damian. Damian was obviously head over cowl in love with Billy, but sometimes their personalities clashed (eerily similar to Clark and Bruce or better yet, Apollo and Midnighter) and they argued, mostly petty things and sometimes serious things, as if they were married for forty years.

Damian winced at the mention of Billy. Something was indeed up with the two of them. Dick did not know for certain, except the updates from Mary, but Billy was just as in love with Damian. He needed to call the young woman. Mary might know what happened. “No, we didn’t have a fight, Richard, Christ. We both have separate lives. I don’t need him.”

Dick did not like the hurt tone in Damian’s voice. “Little D, tell me what happened.”

Damian turned away, face flushed. “William’s got a girlfriend, that’s all.” Damian hopped back on the platform and proceeded to destroy five more training-bots. 

Dick immediately ran upstairs and called Mary Batson.

_~_~_~

_Justice League Watchtower_  
_Above Earth_

Clark was concerned for Billy. Billy was like a little brother to the entire Justice League. Clark held a special affection for Billy. While Conner and Kara did the S-Shield Justice, Clark wanted them to live their own lives and they were not leaders, but second-in-command types. It was not until Billy was eighteen that Clark, Bruce and Diana began talking about the future of the League and they realized that they had been grooming Billy to take over in a leadership position since he was a kid all along. Billy easily fell into the role of a leader.

Knowing Billy for twelve years now, Clark knew when Billy was upset. Billy was excellent at micromanaging his very busy life, even better than Bruce. When Billy was upset or distracted, he basically became a workaholic. Mary apparently booted him out of Metropolis University Library, because Billy looked like he had been up for three days. He knew that Billy wanted to finish his thesis but even Billy could not work on it for that long.

Now, Billy was cataloguing the entire Justice League paper-copy meeting transcripts by date and handing out missions at the same time.

Bruce stood next to Clark. Bruce had a worried grimace on his face. “Clark, I think this is about Damian. Damian’s been moodier and miserable lately.” Clark looked at Bruce. Clark sighed. “I’ve tried talking to Damian but he won’t tell me anything. There was some misunderstanding, obviously.”

It was not like the older members of the League, especially the ones that Billy was close to, didn’t know that Billy loved Damian. Clark had been surprised at how easily Bruce took the revelation, considering his thoughts about most of his kids’ relationships. Diana and Dinah were so excited for Billy. Between Hal and Barry, they held the rest of the League in a pool to when Billy was going to confess to Damian.

Clark nodded at Bruce, who stalked away. Clark had to talk to Billy. This was going to be as awkward as the time he had to give the Talk to Conner. “Billy, you hijacked J’onn’s job.”

“He deserves a break,” said Billy, without a beat. Then over the com, “Yeah, Captain Atom, I’m going to need you to handle a nuclear power plant issue in South Korea. Be careful, it might be the North Koreans. Fall back if so, because then we have to contact the UN.” Billy was finished with the list that generates when a problem pops up on the League’s satellite. “What’s up, Clark?”

“So, how are you?”

“Seriously, cut the small talk, what’s wrong,” Billy asked, annoyed. Now, Clark knew that something was wrong with Billy because Billy never copped an attitude with him.

“Billy, you looked like you haven’t slept in three days, you kind of smell and you are overworking yourself again,” said Clark. Billy sighed. “Everything okay at school?”

“Yep,” said Billy.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” said Clark, softly.

“It’s nothing big, Clark. I can figure out how to handle it eventually,” said Billy, voice breaking a little. Clark waited for a minute before Billy continued, “He definitely is ignoring me for some reason and I don’t know why. And it’s freaking killing me. It’s been a damn month. I gave him space and figured he come around when he was done have a fit or brooding but maybe he figured out my feelings and he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Have you talk to Damian,” asked Clark, patiently. Billy looked pained for a moment. Billy hadn’t mentioned a name, but Clark knew anyway. “Because with Bats, you have to go and see him. It is easy for them deflect messages, calls, texts and whatever else. In person is best. Go and talk to him. After you take a shower and change your clothes and sleep for a couple of hours. Then go to Gotham and talk to Damian.”

“But…”

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Well, there was that one time you gave me wrong directions…” Billy was joking, and Clark knew, which a good sign it was, that Billy was processing things better again. 

_~_~_~

_Damian Wayne’s Penthouse_  
_Gotham City, NJ_

His father banned him from the field until whatever his problem was gone. Damian was trying to get some sleep in the middle of the day, before attempting to sneak out on patrol again. It was far harder than he thought. His friends were worried about him, but he brushed them off, saying that it was nothing. All but Colin let it go. Colin asked him point blank if it was about Billy Batson.

Colin merely rolled his eyes at what Damian told him. Colin reassuringly told Damian that Billy hasn’t kept a girlfriend more than a month in years and Damian knew that full well. The thing with Tara was probably a one-off thing. Damian wished that he was just as confident.

It was a month and the image was still imprinted in his mind. He just couldn’t bare it. 

It was even worse when the image changed into imagining the gentle touch that Billy would have for his lover, or his kisses. Damian could not believe that he was so far gone for Billy. He thought it was just a crush for the longest time, just an attraction that would eventually fade away. No, he wanted Billy because he was in love.

Damian was sure that wanting to just be near someone forever, even if they were just friends, was love.

The thoughts of a shirtless Billy and wondering about the rest of his beloved’s body was causing some annoying but pleasant reactions in his body.

_~_~_

Billy impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse. The doorman knew him and let him in. Besides, Damian had given him a key (for emergencies he told Billy). It was the first time he was using it, because Billy was hardly in Gotham unless there was a serious magical problem that Zatanna or Dr. Fate or the Phantom Stranger could not handle. (Bruce would never call Constantine, let’s face facts, he is an asshole—Billy was the only Leaguer to tolerate the dabbler in magical arts and the master of the conning arts).

He let himself into Damian’s penthouse. Naturally it was immaculate. Damian lived mostly at the penthouse, but still had his room at the Manor and stayed there whenever he felt like it. Titus greeted Billy. Billy patted his head. Alfred the Cat just stared at him, which made Billy feel vaguely guilty for some reason, and then he yawned and went back to sleep.

Billy shook his head—Damian’s animals had big personalities. The GPS in Damian’s phone showed that he was home and Damian never left the house without the phone. Billy wondered if Damian was sleeping. He thought about just leaving, but Clark told him not to come back to the Watchtower until everything was sorted. He couldn’t even go back to his place, because Mary and his roommate Mohammed banned him from there too. The Vasquez’s and the rest of his foster family were in on the conspiracy too.

Torn between wanting to talk to Damian and not wanting to disturb him, Billy softly sighed. He heard mumbling. It sounded as though Damian was talking. His phone was on the counter, with Damian’s car keys, and so Billy knew that he was not on the phone. The evil sin of jealousy flitted through Billy’s mind. Was someone in there with Damian, in Damian’s bedroom?

The monster gnawed at his heart. Is that why Damian stopped coming by? He found someone? He, at least, thought they were friends, even if Billy was in love with Damian. His rational side told him not to jump to conclusions. He would have heard something in the superhero grapevine about Damian seeing someone. 

He tried to channel the courage of Achilles, but instead just channeled whatever courage he had. If he walked in on Damian with someone, it would break his heart, but he would accept it as long as Damian was happy. If Damian was by himself, working on something or just talking in his sleep (whenever Damian napped at Billy’s, the former Robin mumbled in his sleep), he would leave a note for him and come back later.

Billy stepped through Damian’s bedroom door. “Damian?” He called out softly.

He really did not expect to find Damian sprawled out on his bed, naked. Damian was pleasuring himself. Damian’s face was slightly flushed. And the name that escaped from Damian’s lips was breathy and heated ‘William.’ Their eyes met—Damian was beyond embarrassed, he knew, but Billy could see the lust in them. Damian’s beautiful blue eyes. A thousand thoughts were running through Billy’s mind. The first was that Damian was gorgeous and beautiful and illuminating. The second was the sin of pride that Damian was thinking about plain old Billy in that way. Then, what the hell was he going to do because he really did not plan for this scene.

Damian let out a mixed moan/groan and Billy lost his self-control.

_~_~_~

Damian never expected for Billy to walk in on him. It was beyond mortifying. He tried to say something, but nothing came out, because what could he possibly say to Billy, who was going to hate him now. But then, Damian never expected Billy would ever look at him that way. It was mixture of desire, passion and adoration. 

When Billy came over, Damian was more than a little surprised. Nothing ever indicated that Billy was that bold. But what the hell did Damian know at this point? Billy got into Damian’s bed and hovered over him.

“I’m going to kiss you,” said Billy, hoarsely. Damian could not fathom a response. Billy kissed him, a perfect balance between rough, heated and sensual. Damian immediately found himself kissing Billy back with a great intensity. The kiss was better than anything that Damian’s mind could conjure. Everything was right in the world as Billy and he kissed. Damian made a sound of protest when Billy parted them for air. After a brief moment, Billy kissed him again. 

Billy’s mouth was hot like lava, and tasted like minty mouthwash and chocolate (Damian will never be able to eat chocolate again without thinking about this moment). Damian pressed himself closer to Billy’s clothed body. Billy’s hands wandering Damian’s body, just touching. Billy had soft hands and they were gentle butterfly touches. Damian’s senses were being overloaded because the world smelled like Billy, like magic and sunshine. Damian let out a moan, which Billy stifled with more kissing.

Then, Billy trailed the kisses down to Damian’s neck. Damian buried one hand in Billy’s hair and it was as soft as he thought it would be. Damian couldn’t help the moans coming out of his mouth. It was only encouraging Billy more. Damian was pretty sure, he was too dazed to remember but he said “Don’t stop” somewhere along the way. The kisses were quick and hot.

Billy bit down lightly on Damian’s neck. Damian let out an undignified strangled groan of ecstatic pleasure. The kisses continued down to Damian’s chest. Billy left no spot untouched, whether it was a hot kiss or a gentle caress. Then, Billy stopped and return to ravage Damian’s lips with a heated kiss.

Billy uttered, “You’re so amazing, Damian, god.” Damian felt a great surge of hope in his heart, but the thought passed in his mind that this might be a one night stand, but maybe it could be more. Damian stopped thinking the moment Billy’s soft, gentle hand touched Damian’s member. Billy gently caressed it, moving slowly, tortuously slow, evoking out of Damian a pleading moan.

Billy went a little faster with his touch and Damian gripped the sheets of his bed, until his knuckles were white. Damian came, moaning, “William” and losing grip of the sheets. Damian knew he was blushing furiously. Then, Billy kissed him again on the lips, gentle and coaxingly slow and this time, Billy pressed their bodies together. Damian felt Billy’s hardness through the older man’s jeans. Flashes went in his mind of Billy inside of him…

Damian hated that his self-control was all gone because of this man, but if this was going to be a one-time experience, he was going to get everything out of it. “William, please, keep going.” He was kissed again and Damian thought that he could quite get used to it.

_~_~_~

Billy found Damian quite receptive to everything. He was pleased that he was the one that turned Damian into a hot, moaning, sexual being. With flushed skin…swollen lips…love bites down his body…Billy found that Damian was getting rather impatient and had unbuttoned Billy’s jeans. Billy grinned. He straddled Damian, stopping his ministrations to remove his red hoodie and his gray t-shirt. They promptly landed on the floor, next to his shoes and socks he kicked off sometime between their first kiss and their second kiss.

Billy teasingly jerked upward while straddling Damian, causing his ethereal Damian to let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He scanned Damian for any doubt. If Damian did not want to do this, he was not going to, it was the only right thing to do. Damian’s hands were pulling Billy’s jeans and boxers down. Billy decided to help and now he was naked, hovering over Damian.

“Oh my,” muttered Damian, appreciatively devouring Billy up with his dangerously hazy blue eyes. Billy’s face heated up.

Billy pressed their bodies together, as he kissed Damian again. He paused again this time resting, “Damian, can I have you?” It was a quiet question. Damian buried one of his hands in Billy’s hair and pulled gently Billy into another kiss.

In a manner that was totally Damian, he said, “You may have all of me, William. Everything of me.” Billy took that as a complete consent from his Damian. He needed to stop getting his hopes up, but a man could dream and dreams come true. Billy smiled at Damian.

When Damian smiled at him, Billy’s heart stopped. He had a beautiful smile. A smile that did not come out often. It was the first true one directed at Billy. Billy had the strong urge to devour that smile and keep it all to himself. Billy, instead, trailed his hands down Damian’s fit body. He teasingly touched Damian’s hardening member again, causing a slight hiss from Damian’s mouth.

Billy only knew what he was doing because of the memories of Achilles and the Wisdom of Solomon had some seriously dirty stuff included in it. He was a curious teenage boy once, after all. One finger probed inside Damian. Damian winced slightly at first, but then it was fine. Damian reached over to his nightstand and handed Billy a bottle of lubricant. Billy pulled his finger out and gently squeezed some lube on his dominant hand. 

He tried one finger first, when Damian made a sound of approval, Billy added a second finger. Billy slowly drew out the two fingers and moved them back in, causing hissed moans. “Whatever you want, Damian, tell me.”

“One more, one more, please,” groaned Damian. Billy pushed in a third finger and went in and out as Damian moaned and moved his body with Billy’s finger ministrations. Billy’s eyes were getting a little glossy and his breathing was a little labored. He wanted to be inside Damian and claim Damian as his lover, as just his.

Billy pulled his fingers out before Damian had an orgasm or came and Damian grunted in disbelief and annoyance. Billy kissed Damian and then hissed in his ear, “I want you, now, Damian…please.” Damian shuddered against him.

Damian barely managed to get out, “There’s a condom in the top drawer.” Billy went into the top drawer of the nightstand and opened the little package. He slid the condom on and kissed Damian again. He liked the taste of Damian’s lips. It was coolness of night and taste of coffee.

“You should turn over. It’ll hurt and it will be easier on your body,” said Billy, gently. Damian growled.

“If you’re going to take me, you do it while I’m facing you,” demanded Damian. Billy stared at the stubborn set in Damian’s jaw. Billy merely sighed and kissed the jaw, Damian immediately melted at the touch. Billy positioned himself and then with the help of his fingers, pushed himself, half-way inside of Damian.

Damian gasped, louder than any other of his sounds.

“Are you okay,” asked Billy. Why was Damian so stubborn? Billy did not move and waited for a response from Damian. 

“Well, move,” said Damian, impatiently. Billy pushed in more and then out again. He moved slowly, maybe a little deliberately. Damian made the most wonderfully sexy sounds, Billy always loved the sound of Damian’s voice, the slight British accent and the arrogance that went with it. 

Billy kept going at a relatively patient slow pace. Damian grabbed Billy’s waist and tugged. “What’s the matter, Damian?” Billy asked teasingly. 

Damian growled. “You know what I want, William. Do not deny me.”

Billy kissed Damian’s lower stomach. Damian was not appeased. “Faster, then, for you.” Damian sighed, happily, or as happily as he could sound. Billy went faster and the sight of Damian under him, in a mix of pleasure and slight pain, caused Billy to let out a moan of his own.

Damian was tight, he felt the pressure of the muscles around his own dick, Billy kept going, harder and faster, and maybe a little bit needier, encouraged by Damian’s moans and Damian’s rapid touches. Billy felt himself let go as Damian hit his own release. Billy did not pull out right away, but slowly. Damian just moaned again. 

Billy pulled the condom off and threw it in trash can nearby. He gave Damian a lazy kiss. Damian sighed into the kiss.

“I haven’t slept in five days,” said Billy, admitting this to Damian. Damian just stared at him, incomprehensively. Billy rolled off of Damian and laid next to Damian. He made himself comfortable on Damian’s bed.

And promptly fell asleep.

_~_~_~

Damian fell asleep moments later, because he hadn’t sleep in seven days and not well for the past month.

_~_~_~

Billy wearily blinked his eyes open. He found that he was spooning and cuddling Damian. Billy looked at the clock. It was nearly sunset. He was happy at this moment. Waking up with Damian at his side was the best thing in the world to him. Billy kissed Damian on the neck, just because he felt like it.

He just held Damian. There was no way to know what Damian’s reaction was going to be, now that they had sex. He had to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Damian’s moods were always a little tricky to manage, especially with those Damian deemed important in his life. Billy knew that about Damian the best.

“You can leave, William. You don’t have to stay,” said Damian. Billy sighed. He sounded a little upset.

“Damian…”

“Why are you still here? Just get out!”

Billy did not like the tone of Damian’s voice. “I will not get out. What the hell were thinking ignoring me for a damn month? I was worried sick about you. I thought you were mad at me. I thought you didn’t want me to your friend anymore. I didn’t know what to think. All I know is that I love you, so goddamn much. I did this so backwards, but do you know how you plagued my dreams, with your freaking beautiful eyes and your body and that ass of yours? I just couldn’t help myself.”

Damian was silent and then he turned in Billy’s arms to face him. “Did you just say you love me?”

Billy gave him an annoyed look. “Of course, I love you, Damian. I don’t have sex with just anyone, you know.” Damian looked conflicted for the moment.

“Meaning that you and that Irish blight of a woman had not slept together,” asked Damian, confused.

Billy blinked. Why would he…? “Oh, fuck, you saw her on top of me about a month ago. Geez, she was teasing me and caught me off guard. I just woke up from a nap. Muhammed came in like four minutes later. Then they got into it….Wait, that’s why you were ignoring me?”

Damian blushed. “I thought…oh nevermind.”

“Damian, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you saw that,” said Billy, now grinning. Billy kissed Damian again, gentle and sweet. “You don’t have to answer me back. But can I take you on a date?” Billy and Damian just stared at each other for moment.

“I love you, beloved,” said Damian, softly. Then, he snarled, “And if McBride or anyone touches you again, I will make their lives hell. I can only touch you.” Billy chuckled. Damian kissed Billy’s throat. 

“Well, I think that’s sounds absolutely wonderful,” said Billy, cheekily. Damian kissed Billy this time. “Oh, yes, this is amazing.”

_End?_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions

_Part 2_

_Wayne Manor_   
_The Cave_   
_Gotham City, NJ_

Jason was concerned. When Dick called Jason to come over to the Cave, despite the fact that Jason was retired and a stay-at-home dad, Jason really thought Dick was just exaggerating. A quick call to Jacob Kane and Jason’s three kids were resting easy at home with someone watching them. Tim was sitting in Bruce’s seat, petrified that Damian finally came up with a way to get rid of him. Dick was hovering by Damian, who was fixing the latest dent in his motorcycle. Damian was merely annoyed, not hostile.

Jason watched his youngest brother. Damian had for the past month been in a very poor mood. Bette, Jason’s life partner (Jason was still legally dead, so they could not get married), was invested in the whole dilemma of whether or not Damian was going to wind up together with Billy Batson. Jason had listened to Bette enough to know that the two idiots got into a fight or there was some sort of misunderstanding and they hadn’t been talking.

The former Red Hood was not stupid. And when he started piecing the way that Damian was in a good mood (for him), he was not snapping at Dick to leave him alone and he was not threatening Tim together, Jason came to the only logical conclusion. “Timmy, the brat finally got laid.”

He doesn’t think that he had ever seen Tim blush that shade of red. “Oh my God, Jason, keep your voice down.” Jason rolled his eyes. He blamed Dick and Bruce’s overprotectiveness of Tim’s innocence (along with Conner Kent) that had a grown man blushing about sex. 

Jason grinned. “Yo, Demon Spawn, you better bring your new boyfriend over for dinner at the house, or Bette’s going to get upset.” Jason snickered. Dick looked like he did not know what to do. Tim was still lamenting his adoption into this family, god. Damian froze, then he blushed and then Jason had a wrench thrown quite accurately at his head.

Thankfully, Jason ducked (because if Bette saw even an unexplained bruise or mark on him, she’d have a fit and Jason really did not want to sleep on the couch. The kids had the tendency to shove toys in the couch cushions and you only found them if you were laying on the couch). 

Damian let out a rant in Arabic—which Jason cackled about and Damian stormed upstairs. Oh, Damian and Billy finally being in a relationship was going to be so much fun!

_~_~_~_

_Justice League Watchtower_   
_Above Earth_

Diana watched Billy, serious but with a light in his eyes that Diana had no seen before, in deep conversation about something magic-related with Zatanna and Dr. Fate. Billy seemed to be much higher spirits than the last month. The older Leaguers were all hoping that Billy would find the person that would match him best and for Billy to be in love. Diana was glad it was Damian. Damian needed a positive force in his life, like Billy. She felt Clark’s presence.

“He told me that they’re together now,” said Clark, nearly beaming. Diana gave small smile to her friend. 

“I am glad that he took a chance,” said Diana. “I honestly thought that Billy was never going to get enough courage to act on his feelings. Sometimes you become blind to the person in front of you. He couldn’t see the way that Damian looked at him.”

“Yeah, just like I couldn’t fathom why Lois had been giving Superman the cold shoulder but she was being better friends with Clark,” he said. Diana shook her head. She never understood how Kal had such an identity crisis. Lois and Clark have been dating since Superman returned from retirement four years ago. (See Future’s End comic series for explanation). “Billy has become a fine, young man.”

Diana smiled. Billy had been a belligerent fifteen year old at first, but with time, Billy formed bonds with herself, Dinah, Clark, Bruce, Hal, Barry, Mera, Arthur, J’onn and especially Victor. With guidance from them and the love and support of the Vasquez, Billy turned out to be okay, well more than okay. When Superman disappeared, Billy took on the responsibility of giving the world a Superman. The world needed a Superman.

“He certainly has. So who won Hal and Barry’s pool,” asked Diana. 

Clark grinned. “Kara did. She’s currently going on a shopping spree with Barbara in tow.” Diana broke out into a full grin.

_~_~_~_

_The Grapevine_

Barry made the mistake of telling Bart that Billy and Damian were in a relationship. Really, he should thought about that before announcing at the Flash family dinner. Iris, Wally and Linda just gave Barry an exasperated look.

The news was all over the Titans Towers (in San Fran and in New York City) in a matter of seconds. 

And then Bart called Booster Gold, who was the most notorious gossip in the Justice League. Bruce was calling him ten minutes after Barry told Bart. Barry reluctantly answered the phone to a fuming mad Bruce Wayne.

“WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY SON’S BUSINESS WITH BILLY, ALLEN?”

_~_~_~_

_Vasquez House_   
_Living Room_   
_Fawcett City, WI_

Mrs. Vasquez hung up the phone. Billy called them every evening. She had a huge smile on her face. “Oh, honey, Billy finally asked that nice, polite young man Damian out on a date.”

Mr. Vasquez rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that’s what happened.”

“Oh, you,” said Mr. Vasquez.

“Please, they are two young men. Twice the stupid. Twice the horniness,” said Mr. Vasquez, dubious about what lie Billy told Mrs. Vasquez (who was under the impression that Billy was a saint at this point. Billy was a good man, but even Mr. Vasquez knew that things were quite different than when he and his wife were younger). Mrs. Vasquez merely whacked her husband on the shoulder. He grinned at his wife. “We should have them over for dinner. Invite the other kids and their significant others. It’ll be fun.” 

“I will make Billy’s favorite meal. Perhaps I should call Damian’s father and see what he likes to eat,” said Mrs. Vasquez, ready to plan a party. Mr. Vasquez knew that he was going to get roped into helping.

“I think Alfred Pennyworth might be the one to call about that…”

_~_~_~_

_Metropolis University_   
_Sorority House (Mary Batson’s room)_   
_Metropolis, MD_

Mary had her hands covering her ears as the screeching of her sorority sisters erupted throughout the house. Mary had been peacefully tutoring three of the sisters, when Billy called her. When she heard the happiness and giddiness in her brother’s voice, Mary was surprised. Mary giggled after she hung up the phone. Good for the two of them and about damn time. 

“Was that Billy Hot-son,” asked the giggly tennis champion of MU Miranda Jones-Arnaudo. Mary gave her a dirty look. “Right, right, sorry…what’s up with your twin bro?”

“Well, he and Damian finally got together,” said Mary.

All hell broke loose and suddenly she felt very bad for Billy tomorrow during the day because thirty sorority sisters were then on their phones, mass texting everyone they knew, including people who had no idea who Billy and Damian were. Damian had been enough of a figure around campus for the last five years or so and the fact that Wayne was his last name had him noticed. His friendship with the Batson twins had been questioned at first, but everyone let it go.

She sent a text to Billy apologizing. And then, she went to do damage control.

_~_~_~_

_Metropolis University_   
_Graduate Housing_   
_Metropolis, MD_

It was nearly dawn. Damian entered through the window after an annoying patrol with two Batman and Red Robin. He was so glad that Jason hung up the Red Hood mantel after his son Peter was born, otherwise, Damian knew that he was in for a world of teasing. It’s bad enough that Alfred already planned a big family dinner and that Damian was expected to bring Billy home, formally. And then he had to eat dinner with the Todd-Kane household. Not mention, he had to take Billy to be introduced formally to his friends.

No doubt, Billy was already bogged down from the various Leaguers and his family about coming over for dinner.

Billy was reading (Damian appreciate Billy in his reading glasses), lounging on his bed, in jeans and Shazam fan-made t-shirt (apparently WHIZ Radio got sent all the fan-mail and gifts to Shazam and Tia Sivana went through them and sent Billy the stuff that was not weird or that could be used). Damian knew that when Billy was reading he was focused.

“Beloved, we have already three dinners to attend,” said Damian, liking the sound of calling Billy his beloved. Billy snapped out of his reading.

Billy smiled. “Apparently Barry told Bart and now…” Damian groaned.

“Everyone knows now,” said Damian, annoyed.

Billy chuckled. “And Mary told her sorority sisters, so…”

“Everyone will really know by the tomorrow,” said Damian, rolling his eyes. “So much for privacy.” Billy moved over on his bed and Damian climbed into bed with him. “Alfred wants us over for dinner on Sunday.”

“Fantastic, Mr. and Mrs. V want us over for Saturday. I’m pretty sure that someone in one of our families are making wedding plans,” said Billy, placing his arm around Damian. Damian put his head on Billy’s shoulder. “I suppose we were that obvious and oblivious, huh?”

“I suppose. But it matters not, because we are together.”

_The End (?)_


End file.
